Always and Forever
by dark1408
Summary: One shot. Sequel to 'He would Never Know'. What happens after Sakura becomes Sasuke's girlfriend? His fangirls reaction? And there's a new kid coming to their class, who happens to sit beside Sai... SasuSaku


_**Disclaimer: **I no own Naruto series, if I did I'd probably make Naruto smart and Sasuke smarter._

_**Naruto:** You should!_

_**Sasuke: **Dobe, I'm smarter..._

_**Naruto: **... ...OMG DID I JUST SAY THAT?_

_**Dark: **Ya did!! ((cackles evily)) Anyways, this is the sequel to "He would never know". Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Always and Forever**_  
_

_This is a story about me, on how the school nerd became the girlfriend of the school heartthrob. A truly weird story to me, and yet, I would like to share it with you..._

The sun was shining and a pink haired girl was standing in front of her mirror, surveying how she looked like. Wearing a baby blue tank top and a short skirt which ended just above her knees, she grinned, liking it. Grabbing her backpack, she made her way downstairs where her pet cat, Shiro was waiting.

"Good morning Shiro! What do you want for breakfast today?" she chirped as her cat gave a purr when she scratched the back of it's ear. She set down her pack and opened a cupboard, revealing a few cans of cat food. She opened one and poured the contents into a bowl, putting it in front of Shiro.

"Alright, what should I eat..." she muttered, browsing through her choices. She took out a bowl and some milk, proceeding to grab a box of cereals and eating. When she was just done, a honk was heard outside. She hurriedly disposed the bowl into her dishwasher, patted her cat and dashed outside.

Sasuke was leaning on his motorbike, sunglasses on and looking cool. She smiled, liking his bad boy look.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" she said, kissing him lightly on his cheek. He smirked at her and nodded. He tossed her a helmet, painted in dark blue which he designed it himself specially for her. She smiled brightly, he had given this helmet to her when she agreed to be his girlfriend, before she started dressing up. So on the outside to his fangirls, it seems that Sasuke was giving a helmet to the nerd of the school out of pity, but in reality he was giving his girlfriend a gift.

She hop on the bike and Sasuke set off, getting to school fifteen minutes before the bell rang. The gang was already waiting there for them, Naruto holding Hinata's hand, Neji leaning against the wall with Tenten beside him and Shikamaru and Ino sitting down.

Sakura skipped over to them, greeting them happily with a 'good morning' while Sasuke parked his bike in the shed.

"Hey, have you heard, there's a new student coming to our class today..." Ino said, walking to class as Sakura and Sasuke caught up.

"Really? Girl or boy?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"I heard it was a girl from Sound High or something..." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Hope she doesn't cause trouble like the previous transfer students..." Neji muttered, remembering the incident with Kin, from Sound High and Sasori, from Akatsuki High.

They both were transferred at the same time, and because both previous schools were rivals in many things, they ended up causing a big gang fight, where the police were called. After that, they were sent back to their respective school.

* * *

After sitting down in the class and chatting for a while, the bell went off. Half an hour after the bell went off, Kakashi came in, reading his Icha Icha Paradise as usual.

"Yo class, as you know, there's a new student coming in today..."

He gestured to the door, and a girl with shoulder length black hair came in.

"Hello, I'm Yamazaki Kuroi from Sound High." The girl said, nodding a little.

The boys in the class cat whistled and some clapped, but the girls merely snorted. Kuroi smiled slightly, and waited for Kakashi to speak.

"Okay then Kuroi, you can sit beside Sai." Sai's fanclub immediately started protesting.

"But Sensei! Why her!"

"I wanted to sit beside Sai-kun!"

"No not the new girl!"

"It's unfair Sensei!"

The gang groaned. Poor Sai, he was currently sitting in his seat, wearing a bored expression. Tch, he hated fangirls.

Kuroi nodded and proceeded to the back. While she was walking, a girl put her foot out and tripped her. She fell, shutting her eyes and expecting to hit the cold floor, but it never made contact with her face, instead, a pair of arms had reached out to catch her.

"Are you okay?" her hazel brown eyes stared back at a pair of onyx ones. Sasuke set Kuroi on her feet, and sat back down, never bothering with her answer.

"Thank you." She muttered, passing him and sitting beside Sai. She ignored him, having seen the reaction of his fanclub, she thought to best avoid him. But what she didn't know, was that she was the second girl on the list of Sasuke's fanclub.

* * *

Kuroi sat alone outside the cafeteria, eating alone. Sakura was sitting beside Sasuke on the grass, along with the others.

"Hey, isn't that the new girl?" she asked, pointing towards her.

Ino shrugged. "Should be."

Sasuke grunted, not bothered about her. Naruto and Hinata were too bus talking, while Tenten had taken Neji to the infirmary as he had injured himself in soccer practice.

Sakura thought for a while, before getting up and going over to where Kuroi sat.

"Hey Kuroi, wanna join us?" she asked kindly. Kuroi looked up from her food, and shyly nodded. Sakura grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards their gang.

"Hey guys this is Kuroi! Kuroi, meet Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru!" she said all in one breath.

Said people nodded or raised their hand when mentioned, and continued chatting. Kuroi sat beside Sakura, who sat beside Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, hows the tomato in the rice ball?" Sakura asked, grinning.

"Hn." Was all he replied to his girlfriend, and she huffed. Kuroi giggled at the scene. It was pretty obvious that Sasuke was her boyfriend.

Kuroi sighed after a while, she was pretty obvious that she was the only one among her new friends that was single. Though she admit, she took a liking to Sasuke, but he was taken.

"Kuroi? You okay?" Sakura asked, waving a hand in front of her face. The black haired girl smiled.

"Yes Sakura, I'm okay." She said and stood up. "I'll be going now."

"Oh wait, I'll go with you." Sakura said, standing up too. "Sasuke-kun I'll meet you back in class."

Sasuke nodded, and gestured for her to leave her things here. "I'll bring them back to you later." He said and she smiled gratefully.

* * *

Walking through the halls, Kuroi remained quiet as Sakura pointed out all the main classes. Until they reached a more deserted corridor did they see a few girls.

"Oh darn. Fangirls...we gotta move..." Sakura muttered under her breath and grabbed Kuroi's hand. Kuroi didn't need to ask as to whose fanclub it was, obviously it was Sasuke's.

"Oh no you don't Haruno, Yamazaki." Ami, the president stepped out from behind them.

"Crap..." Sakura cursed, eyeing the girls that surrounded them.

"Don't think just because you changed your look, Sasuke became your boyfriend Haruno. I bet he just pities you."

A brown haired girl spoke up, and advanced forward.

Kuroi and Sakura stood beside each other, getting nervous as the seconds pass. Recess was almost over, meaning people will be passing in the corridors soon.

Ami smirked. "Oh no no, I made sure no one would pass by this time..."

Sakura's eyes widened. Damn those girls, they were getting smarter everyday. Kuroi was still silent, eyes carefully scanning the girls. Kiyako, the president of Sai's fanclub was also there, she walked up to Kuroi and raised her hand to slap her.

"Kuroi!" Sakura yelled, thrusting her hand forward, blocking Kiyako's hand from slapping the girl.

Kuroi stood rooted to the spot, looking at the hand of Kiyako's and then at Sakura's. She was grateful for the help, for she couldn't react so fast.

* * *

Sasuke sat down in class, looking irritated. Sakura still hadn't returned to class, and it was already fifteen minutes pass recess. Kakashi would be late as usual by at least an hour. Even the new girl was not in class.

"_Come to think of it, the annoying fangirls are not here either..."_ he thought, glancing around to see the usual people, minus the annoying girls.

"_Damn!" _as the thought struck him, he quickly got out of his seat and exited the class, almost bumping into Sai.

"What's the rush, Sasuke?" he asked, shocked by the look on Sasuke's face.

"Sai, is any of your fangirls," he made a disgusted face at this. "In class?"

Sai thought about it. "Now that you said it, I don't think so. Why?"

"Because Sakura went off with the new girl and she's not back yet, and I think..."

"The fangirls?" Sai continued, earning a nod from him. Before Naruto could say ramen, they ran out of class, searching for the girls.

Sakura and Kuroi were panting. The girls had tried to assault them by slapping, pulling their hair and kicking them.

"Didn't think these girls had the guts to do this..." Sakura muttered. Kuroi laughed bitterly, and avoided another slap.

"Hold still!" some of them cried out frustrated, and some proceeded to grab the two.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" a deep voice rang out, startling all the girls. They immediately scattered, going in all directions.

* * *

Neji had been passing by a corridor, wondering why it was so empty, when he spotted half the girls in his class there. Judging by their shouts, they were assaulting some poor girls again.

"_That's the third time this month...why can't the principal just kick them out of school already?" _He thought irritated.

He walked forward, intending to stop this nonsense when he heard Sakura's voice.

"Didn't think these girls had the guts to do this..."

He immediately shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" the girls scattered, leaving Sakura and Kuroi on the ground. He rushed towards them.

"Are you two okay?" he asked, seeing their wounds and exhausted expressions.

Sakura grinned. Kuroi merely shrugged.

"Sakura!" she turned and saw Sasuke and Sai running towards them. Neji nodded at him and took off, leaving them.

Sakura winced a bit when Sasuke hoisted her up. She had a bruise on her thigh, and Sasuke noted.

"You okay? Come on, lets go to the infirmary..." Sakura nodded, and climbed onto Sasuke's back. Kuroi sat on the ground, staring at nothing, until a hand came into her view.

"You okay?" Sai asked, and Kuroi nodded, trying to stand up, but failing. Sasuke and Sakura watched as Sai sighed, and bend down to pick her up bridal style. Sakura grinned.

"You two look good together." She said, causing the two to blush.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded. Making them blush more. Sakura kissed Sasuke on the cheek, and the four walked towards the infirmary.

* * *

Years passed them by since that high school incident, Sasuke and the others graduated with honors, and went overseas together to further their studies. The rest of the gang stayed in Japan, studying there instead of overseas.

Seven years later, Naruto received a letter from Sasuke, claiming he was coming back to Japan with Sakura, to get married.

"Oh, they're getting married..." Naruto said absent mindedly, placing the letter on the table and continuing to brush his teeth.

3...

2...

1...

"WHAT!? _MARRIED_!?" Naruto screamed, snatching the letter again, re-reading it to make sure.

"OH MY GOD! WE"RE ONLY _EIGHTEEN_!" he screamed again, but this time, a pan came flying out of nowhere, hitting him square on the head.

"Shut up Naruto! We're twenty five already!" Ino shouted from outside, holding a sleepy Shikamaru's hand. It was eleven in the morning, and a Sunday, meaning none of them had work.

"Morning..." Tenten said, her hand on Neji's shoulder and his wrapped around her waist. Hinata stood beside them, giggling at Naruto.

It seemed that all of them received Sasuke's letter about them getting married, for all of them were here. All except...

"Hey, where's Sai?" Ino asked, noticing his absence.

"Oh, he said he'll be late. He's having a date with Kuroi." Hinata said.

"I'm sorta glad those two hit off. They do look cute together!" Ino giggled.

Speak of the devil as they say, Sai and Kuroi came up from behind them.

"Hey guys!" chirped Kuroi, dragging Sai behind her. And they set off to the airport, leaving Naruto behind...

* * *

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke take Haruno Sakura to be your wife, loving and caring for her through rich and poor, health and sickness..."

"I do." Sasuke grunted, getting tired of the boring talk the old priest was drawling.

"And do you, Haruno Sakura take Uchiha Sasuke to be your husband, loving and caring for him through rich and poor, health and sickness..."

"I do." Sakura said, smiling brightly.

"You may kiss the bride..." the priest finished, and they kissed, cat whistle and hands clapping were heard behind them, all happy for the couple on the altar.

Sasuke smirked as he broke the kiss, and Sakura laughed sweetly, saying her thanks to all those that came up to congratulate them.

* * *

_And so my story ends here, with me getting married to the one I love since high school. As for the others... Neji proposed to Tenten at the end of our wedding, earning more applause when Tenten tackled him down, and a lot of laughing after that. _

_Naruto stuttered more then Hinata in high school when he proposed, almost knocking down the table in the restaurant. But it turned out alright, as Hinata of course said yes. As for Shikamaru and Ino, it had to be the other way around. Shikamaru had claimed it to be 'too troublesome' to propose, and he ended up buying the ring, but Ino had to ask him 'would you marry me'. We laughed at them, and Shikamaru had said yes, humor lacing his voice._

_We never really heard how Sai proposed to Kuroi though, they just announced one day that they were engaged, and got married a month later. But all in all, everyone was happy. And I hope it will be, always and forever.  
_

_I think that would conclude my diary about my days in high school, and I hope to pass this down one day, to my children. _

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice echoed in the small room of the attic. Sakura shut the lock on the book, placing it in a box.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" she asked, smiling at him. He smiled back, moving towards her.

"Shisui and Mikoto wants their mom, that's what." He said, putting his arms around her waist.

"Oh, I haven read them their bedtime stories yet." She giggled, wrapping her arms around her husband. He smirked and kissed her on the lips, and she responded to him.

"Eww!!" a voice broke through their moment, and Sasuke merely chuckled.

"Mommy's kissing daddy! My eyes!!" Shisui, a small boy with onyx eyes and dark maroon hair stood at the doorway. He looked around seven and was wearing pajamas that had kunai printing all over it.

"Mommy I wan a bedtime stowy..." Mikoto, a girl with slightly dark green eyes and black raven hair mumbled sleepily. She was four years old and was wearing an oversize shirt, no doubt Sasuke's. She didn't like pajamas, and preferred her father's old shirts.

Sakura laughed lightly and bent over to pick up her two children. She loved her children so much, it was the proof of she's and Sasuke's love.

"Alright my dears, lets see what I can tell today..." she said, walking down the stairs with Sasuke behind them.

"Mommy, I wanna hear the stowy about the high school..." Mikoto said excitedly as Sakura placed them on a queen size bed. The two children shared a room and bed, so they wouldn't be afraid of the dark.

Sasuke and Sakura smiled at each other, and Sasuke dragged a chair to sit beside the bed while Sakura pulled the blankets over the children's body.

"Well it all started when Ino dragged me into changing my sense of fashion..."

_In the end, nothing else but the one you love mattered, as long as you live a happy and contented life together.  
_

* * *

**A/N:** Right, I didn't know how to end this sequel, but I hope its okay...also done cause I have no idea for the 16th chapter of my other story...

**Sasuke:** Wow, I have two bratscough I mean two kids!

**Sakura: **... ...brats?

**Dark: **((bashes Sasuke)) They're not brats!

**Sasuke:** Okay! I love them!

**Dark and Sakura: **That's more like it.

**Sasuke: **((mumbles mumbles))

**Shisui and Mikoto:** Review pls!! xD We love reviewers!!

**Dark: **((sniff)) aren't they angels? ((laughs evily))

**Uchiha family:** ((Backs away)) Riiight...


End file.
